Lavender Brown
, page 215 - "Jessie Cave was also happy to come back, even knowing that Lavender Brown wasn't going to survive the final film. "She's not very lucky," the actress understates. "She doesn't meet a nice ending. She gets eaten by Fenrir Greyback. Cave recalls her death scene, which took several nights of shooting. "I had the most amazing prosthetic of a scar that looks so scary, it looked like I was actually mauled to death." , Great Britain |blood=Pure-blood |alias=*Lav-Lav (by Harry Potter) *Lav (by Ron Weasley) |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin=Pale - "There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose." Ron is described as having pale skin so Lavender's would have to be similar. |hidef= |family=*Mr Brown (father) *Mrs Brown (mother) *Kelly Brown (possible cousin) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=One of the following: *Rat *Rattlesnake *Bloody eyeballIn , when Gryffindor students in Harry's year are facing their Boggarts, three forms were not identified with any particular student, but must belong to the two unidentified Gryffindor girls and to Lavender. |wand=Unknown length, wood and core |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Brown family *Dumbledore's Army *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor }} Lavender Brown (c. 1979/1980 – 2 May, 1998) was a pure-blood witch, the daughter of Mr and Mrs Brown, and sorted into Gryffindor. She started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, the same year as the famous Harry Potter. While at Hogwarts Lavender began studying Divination, which she was fascinated by. In her fifth year she joined Dumbledore's Army. This was an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter, despite initially doubting Harry's claims that Lord Voldemort had returned. The following year she started an exhibitionist relationship with Ron Weasley, though they soon broke up. In her final year of schooling Lavender joined the reconstituted D.A. to oppose Death Eater control of Hogwarts and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. During the battle she was savaged by werewolf Fenrir Greyback and died of her injuries. Biography Early life Lavender was born in 1979 or 1980 to Mr and Mrs Brown, two pure-bloods. She received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven, and purchased her equipment from Diagon Alley before the start of her first year. Hogwarts years First year Lavender began attending Hogwarts in 1991, the same year as famous wizard Harry Potter, at the age of eleven and was the first of the first years to be Sorted into Gryffindor House, much to the delight of her peers. She shared a dormitory with Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and other two girls and soon became best friends with Parvati. However, she did not get along as well with Hermione as she did with the other three girls. Hermione was believed by most to be a loner and made friends with boys rather than girls. There were also personality clashes between Hermione and the other Gryffindor girls; Hermione, being rather studious, may have been better suited with Ravenclaw girls. Second year during a second year Herbology lesson]] In her second year, Lavender was one of the students present in Professor Binns' History of Magic class when Hermione asked about the Chamber of Secrets; like the rest of the class, Lavender paid much more attention at this point, even rising her head off her arms. Lavender attended Professor Lockhart's Duelling Club, and when Lockhart was disarmed by Professor Snape, she handed him back his wand. It is likely that Lavender, given her common nature had a crush on Professor Lockhart, as did many of the other female students even including Hermione Granger, and would be shocked to discover he was a fraud at the end of the year. Third year In her third year, Lavender started Divination and Care of Magical Creatures classes. When Divination Professor Sybill Trelawney saw a Grim (a death omen in the form of a spectral dog) while seeking divinatory insight in the dregs of tea in the bottom of Harry's tea cup, Lavender was amongst the very few students in the class who, like Harry and Dean Thomas (both students who grew up with Muggles and unaware of magic until their letters arrived), did not initially know what Grims were. She soon developed a good relationship with Professor Trelawney, who accurately predicted — or guessed — the death of Lavender's pet rabbit named Binky. The professor said that what Lavender was dreading would occur on the sixteenth of October, and on that day, Lavender received news that her rabbit, who had been a baby at the time, had been mauled to death by a fox. Hermione pointed out that Lavender could not possibly have dreaded something unexpected and that the death must have happened days before the news arrived, but Lavender had faith in Trelawney's abilities and was upset by Hermione's rather tactless attempt at comforting her. Fourth year that Lavender attended with Seamus Finnigan]] During her fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, a series of challenges for wizards to enter if they believed themselves capable. Harry Potter, who was in Lavender's year, was selected as a champion. As one of the traditions, the tournament held a ball and Lavender attended the Yule Ball with fellow Gryffindor student Seamus Finnigan, likely just as friends. Her best friend Parvati ended up going as Harry's date. That same year, when Care of Magical Creatures professor Rubeus Hagrid attempted to see if Blast-Ended Skrewts hibernate (which they do not), she stayed to help collect the runaways instead of fleeing into the hut like the Slytherins, and singed her robes in the process. Later that year, Barty Crouch Jr, in disguise as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor Moody, used the Imperius Curse on her in class, thus forcing her to humiliate herself publicly by imitating a squirrel. Hermione Granger was not impressed that Barty Crouch Jr had the nerve to teach the three Unforgivable Curses in school and was appalled when he demonstrated them on students. She didn't come to the aid of Lavender when she was being humiliated, but she did stick up for Neville Longbottom when he was horrified by the demonstration of the Cruciatus Curse on a spider. At the end of the year, Lavender would attend the leaving feast, which was held as a memorial service to the late Cedric Diggory who was murdered during the Triwizard Tournament. During this service, Albus Dumbledore took the liberty upon himself to inform the students of Hogwarts that Lord Voldemort was at large once again. Fifth year in the Gryffindor Common Room]] In her fifth year, when Harry Potter announced the return of Lord Voldemort, Lavender, like many others, initially believed the Ministry of Magic propaganda that Harry was lying, much to her room-mate Hermione's irritation. On the second day of the school year, Ernie Macmillan's public of support of Harry and his claims seemed to force her to begin to question her own beliefs. It is possible that Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor may have been putting doubts into her head also as he strongly supported the Ministry and Lavender was close with Seamus. The same year, Dolores Umbridge was appointed the new DADA professor as a way for the Ministry at large to keep tabs on Hogwarts. meeting]] However, despite the claims that Harry had been lying, Lavender was one of the first students to arrive at the Hog's Head for the first meeting of what would become Dumbledore's Army. She learned many different defensive and offensive charms from Harry. When the D.A. practised casting the highly advanced Patronus Charm, Lavender was only able to achieve puffs of silver vapour, and was becoming increasingly frustrated that she could not do it. Later on in the year, High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge began inspecting the teachers of Hogwarts and Lavender was saddened when Professor Trelawney was temporarily sacked by Umbridge after her inspection, and even brought her some nice daffodils, though she continued to take the class under the centaur Firenze, upon whom both she and Parvati had a crush, despite him being half-man and half-horse. This year Lavender took her O.W.L. exams and practised basic Locomotion Charms with Parvati the week leading up to the exams. Sixth year Lavender achieved a high grade on her O.W.L. exams for: Divination, Charms, and Transfiguration, as she attended N.E.W.T.-level classes. However, she did not achieve a high enough O.W.L. score to continue on with Potions. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were the only Gryffindors able to attend N.E.W.T.-level class for that subject. It is unknown if she achieved an O.W.L. in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but it is possible. 's exhibitionist relationship]] By the beginning of her sixth year, Lavender had developed a crush on Ron Weasley. She complimented him, flirted with him, and wished him luck in his Quidditch games. After a particularly good performance in one of those games, Ron and Lavender ended up kissing. This greatly upset Hermione Granger, as she had hoped Ron would attend Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with her and she had expected a more than platonic relationship to develop between them. It is unclear if Lavender was aware of her room-mate's feelings for Ron, though it seems likely that she would not have gotten involved with Ron if she realised that he was dating her largely to make Hermione jealous. The two dated for a few months, and were often seen kissing enthusiastically in public. For Christmas, Lavender sent Ron a gaudy necklace which read 'My Sweetheart' dangling from a chain. He disliked it immensely and after the holidays, their relationship began to go downhill. Lavender was very upset when Ron was poisoned, and when he increasingly pulled away from her. He feigned sleep when she came to visit him in the Hospital Wing, avoided her, and became visibly annoyed with her affections. Worried that her relationship with Ron was fading, she sought out the advice of his best friend, Harry Potter. She would talk to Harry about Ron's feelings, making him feel uncomfortable. Ron also reconciled with Hermione and spent increasing amounts of time with her, making Lavender suspicious. After she saw Ron and Hermione leave the Gryffindor dormitory seemingly alone (since Harry was under his Invisibility Cloak) she ended their relationship, much to Ron's relief. She attended Dumbledore's funeral at the end of the year. Seventh year, Battle of Hogwarts, and death and later dying because of it]] During her final year at Hogwarts, Lavender joined the second Dumbledore's Army to oppose Death Eater control of the school. Like others, she eventually took to hiding in the Room of Requirement, and may have been responsible for it forming a bathroom with washing facilities. Lavender fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which she fell from a balcony and was attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Rushing to her aid, Hermione blasted Greyback away from her with a powerful spell, and Professor Trelawney dropped a crystal ball on his head. Immediately after the attack she was seen feebly stirring, but later died from her injuries. Personality and traits Lavender was a somewhat silly and sentimental girl, though she was also brave, as she was sorted into Gryffindor house and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. She was lively and loved to be the centre of attention, but tended to react in an extreme way to everyday situations, either laughing or crying hysterically and could be easily offended or emotional."News article" retrieved from Daily Mail She was also known to squeal and giggle at certain things and did so frequently. She could also be insensitive and childish, acting very possessive and over-protective of Ron when she was his girlfriend, even going so far as to say he looked "interesting" when he was poisoned. She frequently expressed her feelings for him in odd ways, such as calling him "Won-Won", sending him a necklace that made him cringe, writing his name in smog on the Hogwarts Express, and snogging him on a continuous basis, not infrequently in public view. Inevitably, her heart was always in the right place, but she had a tendency to offend or annoy other people, if not always deliberately. She had a great interest in Divination despite the subject being "woolly" and had reverence for Professor Trelawney, even though she was something of a fraud. This implied that she was gullible, often taking Trelawney's words to heart. Additionally, she initially believed the Ministry's propaganda against Harry Potter, but she eventually began to doubt the Ministry's claims, hugely because of her friends' influence. Much of her personality heavily implies that her social skills may have been poor; this is supported by the fact that she only had one known friend at school, Parvati Patil, and they often had awkward interactions at the expense of others. However, even Parvati was uncomfortable by the fact that her relationship with Ron was becoming increasingly unhealthy. She stood quite in contrast with the more pragmatic and socially stable Hermione Granger. Magical abilities and skills *'Divination': Lavender shared a close relationship with Professor Trelawney. It was implied that she was good at Divination and most likely took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level. *'Transfiguration': Lavender advanced to N.E.W.T.-level Transfiguration, showing aptitude in the subject. She must have achieved either an 'Exceeds Expectations' or an 'Outstanding' on her O.W.L. exam. *'Charms': Lavender attended N.E.W.T. Charms, meaning she achieved a high grade on her O.W.L. exam. She was also able to produce a non-corporeal Patronus, an incredibly advanced and powerful piece of magic and was able to cast the Locomotion Charm, showing her impressive proficiency in charm-work. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Lavender was a committed and loyal member of Dumbledore's Army which she joined in her fifth year, and therefore learned how to cast numerous defensive and offensive spells under Harry Potter's masterful teaching. *'Duelling': Lavender bravely fought in the Battle of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters, showing she was a skilled duellist to an extent with talent in martial magic, but she was unfortunately not strong enough to fend off Fenrir Greyback who killed her in the battle. Possessions *[[Lavender Brown's wand|'Wand']]: Lavender's wand was of an unknown length, wood and core material. Like most wizards and witches in Great Britain, she most likely purchased her wand at age eleven from Ollivanders. *'Binky': Lavender owned a male rabbit called Binky as a pet, which she presumably got prior or in the early 1990s. *''Unfogging the Future: Lavender owned a copy of this popular Divination book, as a student of Divination at Hogwarts. Relationships Parvati Patil , her best friend]] Parvati Patil was Lavender's best friend and room-mate, and was often seen in her company. The two seemed to share many interests and character traits, including a keen interest in Divination, as well as a fondness for more appealing types of magical creatures, like unicorns. They were also brave as they were both sorted into Gryffindor house. The two were often seen giggling and gossiping together during their school days, and shared a friendship with Professor Trelawney. Parvati became very uncomfortable with how seriously Lavender took her relationship with Ron Weasley in their sixth year. Parvati was often embarrassed by the behaviour of her friend in regards to Ron, though despite this the two remained close. Her reaction to Lavender's death is unknown, although she was likely devastated at the death of her closest friend. Ron Weasley , her ex-boyfriend]] In 1996, during her sixth year, Lavender developed a crush on fellow Gryffindor Ron Weasley. She took to complimenting him and flirting with him, which Ron seemed surprised and flattered by, though he was interested in Hermione Granger at the time. However, after Ron became angry with Hermione, he entered into a romantic relationship with Lavender. The romance consisted mostly of snogging, often in public, much to the disgust of Hermione, who was jealous and hurt, and of Ron's younger sister Ginny, who considered him a "''filthy hypocrite" because he insulted her for being caught kissing her boyfriend earlier in the year. Lavender was very affectionate with, and possessive of, Ron, adopting the name of "Won-Won" for him and sending him a necklace for Christmas saying "My Sweetheart" on it, which he greatly disliked and was shocked that she would think it was to his taste. The romance began to cool on Ron's end after the Christmas holidays, which Lavender noticed and was very upset by. She repeatedly pressed Harry Potter for details of Ron's feelings for her, and alarmed even her best friend Parvati with how obsessively she threw herself into the relationship. Lavender was infuriated when no one thought to inform her after Ron was poisoned, especially since Ron took to feigning sleep whenever she came to visit him in the infirmary, and reconciled with Hermione. After being released, Ron took to avoiding his girlfriend. Ron was spared the difficult task of breaking up with Lavender when she ended things with him, convinced that there was something going on between him and Hermione. Afterwards, Ron was clearly content, but Lavender was upset for some time. For example, when Ron brushed fake snow off Hermione's shoulders soon after the break-up, Lavender burst into tears. It is unknown how Ron reacted when Lavender was killed by Fenrir Greyback. Hermione Granger Lavender and Parvati were not nearly as close to their other room-mate, Hermione Granger, as they were to one another. Though the girls did not appear to dislike each other, they had very different interests and sometimes clashed as a result. For example, Hermione scorned Divination, Lavender and Parvati's favourite subject. She also became irked with Lavender for doubting Harry Potter's assertion that Lord Voldemort had returned in 1995 Though Hermione was jealous of Ron and Lavender's relationship, she directed her anger mostly at Ron, perhaps indicating that Lavender was initially unaware of Hermione's feelings for him. Eventually, however, Lavender started to become jealous and suspicious of the time Ron and Hermione spent together, while her boyfriend was increasingly pulled away from her. Although Hermione was glad when they broke up, she tried to spare Lavender's feelings by not being openly affectionate with Ron. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione spots Lavender being devoured by Fenrir Greyback, blasting him away immediately, it was too late as Lavender was already dead at the time. Sybill Trelawney Lavender seemed to have a reasonably close and caring relationship with Divination professor Sybill Trelawney; she had an unwavering faith in the reliability of Trelawney's predictions and was often seen comforting or supporting her when she was experiencing difficult times. She and Parvati became offended on the professor's behalf when Hermione made her disdain for Trelawney and the subject she taught clear in 1993. When she was temporarily sacked by Dolores Umbridge, Lavender and Parvati brought Trelawney some daffodils. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Trelawney prevented Fenrir Greyback from savaging Lavender any further after Hermione Granger blasted him away by dropping a crystal ball on his head. However, during the course of the fighting, Lavender succumbed to her wounds. Dumbledore's Army Lavender became a member of Dumbledore's Army during her fifth year. Dumbledore's Army was an organisation founded by Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione, and led by Harry, in order to teach the students Defence Against the Dark Arts, something that professor Dolores Umbridge did not; thinking that the students would use their magic against the Ministry of Magic. Lavender was a friend of fellow members Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Lavender may have been a friend of Luna Lovegood, too, although, when the two girls met each other, Lavender made fun of Luna for her strange earrings. Media File:Harry and Hermione - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince HD|Lavender Kisses Ron File:Lavender Brown-Train Scene|Awkward Flirting Etymology Lavender is a type of flower, as well as a name for the pale shade of purple of the blossoms. In flower symbolism, the lavender can symbolise affection, cleansing, or concealment. The Ancient Romans used lavender to scent baths, and its name is derived from the Latin verb lavāre, "to wash". In Western culture, the colour lavender can sometimes be used to symbolise decadence and the enjoyment of sensuality. Interestingly, "Lavender" is a colour and her last name is "Brown", which is also a colour. Behind the scenes *Lavender Brown was played by Kathleen Cauley in the second film, and then in a non-speaking role by Jennifer Smith in . She did not have any lines and was never mentioned by name, but appeared in several scenes. She is played by Jessie Cave in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2. **Many fans speculate as to why Lavender Brown's actress was changed for , but the reasoning is quite simple. Before Half-Blood Prince, Lavender Brown played no major role, she was portrayed by two separate actresses in the second and third film and was a background character. Background characters have no specific casting, which is why multiple people can portray them. Usually they are given character names just to keep order on a film set. Lavender Brown, as a major character role, was not cast until the sixth film. The filmmakers had no way of knowing she would play such a role when they assigned her name to the background actresses from previous films, which is why her actress changed in the sixth film. **Casting a white actress in a role that had previously been held by black actresses, however, earned the film-makers some criticism for white-washing the cast. Although, in the book, when she and Ron are cuddling, it is said that "it was impossible to tell whose hands were whose", which does imply she was white, as if she was black, their hands would quite clearly be identified from each other's. **Jessie Cave recently portrayed Lavender again for one of her Pindippy videos. ]] *In the novel , Lavender Brown's fate after Fenrir Greyback's attack is left uncertain: she is last mentioned "feebly stirring" after the attack. The film Deathly Hallows: Part 2 is more clear about her fate, appearing to show her death outright, a fact confirmed in . ** was inconclusive about the matter, originally listing her as "Presumed dead, 2 May 1998"Pottermore: Explore the Story: Lavender Brown from Internet Archive, 22 Sep 2015 though this was removed sometime prior to 25 January 2016.Pottermore: Explore the Story: Lavender Brown from Internet Archive, 25 Jan 2016 **While the additional rendition never made it onto the editorial article where Artist Owen Davey was commissioned,Features: "The definitive guide to the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore’s Army" at it is interesting to note that, on the portfolio page for said commission on Davey's official website, Lavender's portrait fades away, being treated the same way as most other confirmed deceased individuals.Pottermore Wizarding Resistence - Owen Davey's official website *On J. K. Rowling's draft class list, Lavender was listed as a pure-blood, and as she was attending Hogwarts 1997-1998, she must have been a pure-blood, half-blood, or she faked her blood status, as she would have been taken by the Death Eaters otherwise. *Lavender was the first student to be sorted into Gryffindor in 1991. *Lavender is incorrectly referred to as a male in the German version of . *Lavender is the only original member of Dumbledore's Army not to at least be mentioned in the video game. However, when Padma and Parvati Patil are told to meet in the Room of Requirement, Lavender's name is ticked on the Dumbledore's Army parchment. *In the novel, Lavender either did not qualify for or did not select N.E.W.T.-level Potions as one of her classes. However, in the film adaptation, she appears to be attending a Potions class. *In the first part of the film adaptation of , Lavender can be briefly seen on the Hogwarts Express sitting next to Romilda Vane, Leanne, and Cormac McLaggen. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Lavender Brown fi:Lavender Brown fr:Lavande Brown it:Lavanda Brown nl:Belinda Broom no:Lavendel Bruun pl:Lavender Brown pt-br:Lilá Brown ru:Лаванда Браун Category:Battle of Hogwarts fatalities Category:British individuals Category:Brown family Category:Deaths by creature Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1991 Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Killed by Fenrir Greyback Category:Murder victims Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Pure-bloods Category:Ron Weasley's romantic relationships Category:Werewolf attacks Category:Wizards